Jaba
General Information ☯'Personality' They are both quiet and stoic, tending to show little emotion if any at all. They don't often associate with others, in part because of their natural pride as dragons, but also partly because they just aren't very social. When they do show themselves, though, it is usually to engage in battle, which is their sole passion and the only way to gain their respect. As far as they're concerned, if you can't at least match their level of power, then you might as well be invisible - so if you want anything more than a passing glance from them, you have to prove yourself. If you do manage to beat them, though, then you can rest assured that you have their undying admiration for as long as you live. Of course, their ultimate loyalty is to their master, Meimei, whom they revere with an almost fanatical loyalty. They would both sacrifice their lives for her in a heartbeat, and disrespecting her in their presence is a very good way to get oneself killed. ☯'Appearance' Jaba and Waka are both enormous serpentine dragons, each measuring over 200 feet (60 m) long. Each has black scales, four backward-pointing horns, four legs equipped with hooked claws, and two massive black wings. They both have snake-like eyes that always appear to be burning from within with an orange flame. They can take human form if they wish, but they are more comfortable in dragon form, so they rarely ever do. When they do, though, they appear as a pair of teenage girls with long, curly black hair; the same burning orange eyes as their dragon forms; two black horns jutting backward out of each of their heads; and long black lizard tails. Jaba is slightly taller and thinner than Waka, while Waka is slightly stockier. When in their human forms, they typically wear full-body black plate armor, minus the helmets, and beneath that simple black jerkins and skirts. The fingers of their gauntlets are sharpened to claw-like points. ☯'Theme Songs' * Mario & Luigi Paper Jam - Final Battle Remix by Shady Cicada (Battle) Backstory Mai found their eggs in the stock of a traveling merchant specializing in the supernatural and fantastic, who said that he had acquired them while in the West. Realizing that a dragon shikigami could prove very useful, Meimei purchased them from the merchant and then, when they hatched, bound a shikigami to each of the newborn dragons. They quickly grew very large and powerful, but through her own power Meimei managed to keep them under control, eventually earning both their trust and undying loyalty. Now, they spend most of their days sleeping in the depths of her residence, only waking up to eat, respond to Meimei's summons, or repel the occasional intruder. Because of this, they rarely interact with others besides Meimei, not even her other shikigami. Story None so far! Abilities ☯'Ability to Burn Through Anything' Beyond the typical traits of dragons such as great strength, stamina, and durability, they can also breathe fire capable of burning through any substance. While they do not use this deadly ability in danmaku battles, it does manifest itself as an ability to burn through barriers and enemy danmaku. When in human form, they fire their attacks from their hands instead. Danmaku They fire enormous beams of heat that can burn away enemy danmaku and break through any barriers in their path. They do not use spell cards, instead preferring a more straightforward fighting style based on raw power. Trivia * Jaba and Waka were not their original names, but Meimei decided to rename them after being inspired by Lewis Carrol's poem "Jabberwocky". This also inspired her to give them their flaming eyes, which they did not originally have either. Category:Characters Category:Females